Maxwell Falls In
by AWriterThatCan'tSpell
Summary: Two new girls show up in Fanboy's class, Monica and Maxwell. What could possibly happen? A small story that I dislike, only making a few chapters
1. Maxwell Falls In

"Monica! Monica!" I ran after my twin sister, gripping my black and white stripped beanie that was hiding most of my short red hair, "Come on! Your no fair!"

"Life isn't fair!" The twin called back, her much longer red hair waving behind her has she ran.

_She was always the fastest of us..._I thought, tripping over a loose shoe lace and falling onto the concrete. I winced and looked up just in time to see my sister make it to the double doors of their new school as the late bell went off. Once again, Monica was first.

I sighed and sat up, checking my knee whether or not it had been shattered, if sure _felt _that way. I saw that my jeans were ripped from the skid and it was bleeding badly.

_Awww...ELF!_

This new school thing didn't sound like it was going to start right any way. As soon as I learned that me and Monica were moving in with my cousin Kyle's family, I knew that it was going to be a 'bad paper back novel'. Something mom used to say. I knew that some how, my twin sister would hog all the spot light as the 'pretty new student'.

_Just like last time, and the time before that, and the time before that... _I wobbled through the double doors and walked up to the attendent at the front desk, "H-hi, I'm Maxwell, the-"

"The new student's twin, yes, Monica told me about how you might be late." She stated, looking over the computer monitor, "Oh my gosh, what happened to your knee?!"

Thats how the first day started. A trip to the nurse, who thought that I would need stitches, who agrued about how I should go to the hospital, and didn't win. He wrapped my knee up so tight I could barely walk right as a stumpled to my new class room during break. It was past lunch and I was starving, but I would have to wait until the end of the day.

I knocked on the door, suddenly stricken with nervousness, I was already 'injured', what else could go wrong?

No answer. I knocked again. _What is this, a deaf class?_

"Oh for crying out loud, COME IN!!!" Shouted a deep voice from behind the door. I gasped and rushed through to see a disgruntled old man with his hands pressed to his desk, "Glad to see that you _finally _made it."

"Maxwell!" Monica jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, "I'm sorry! I heard about what happened! If I had known you had to get stitches I would have stopped and helped but-"

I pushed her back, "Calm down Mony, I'm fine really. And who told you I needed stitches? Who even told you I got hurt?"

The teacher walked over, grunting, "Ok, ok, Family reunions over. Seat down in your seats."

I turned away from him and spotted a familiar face, "Kyle!" I raced up to him and gave him a hug, "Kyle! I missed you!"

He sighed, "Ughhh, Maxwell. Act your age already..."

A very tall kid in the back stood up, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Kyle!"

The class erupted into giggles and snickered, making me back up, "H-hey! He's my cousin!"

Monica broke through the raising crowd, "I didn't know we moved to a red neck state. Gosh! You guys are gross!"

Most of the boys were already after her I guess, "We're so sorry Monica!"

I rolled my eyes and the teacher made us take our seats.

Mr. Mufflin's class. Bring it on.

_Author's Note_ (Warning; slight spoilers, nothing major though)

I tried to make it to where you could figure out much of Maxwell's life from the get-go, but if you didn't understand...

1) She feels constantly out shined by her twin sister Monica.

2) Monica is very Ditzy, but not a 'bad guy'. She is just a clueless person, not trying to put Maxwell down or out shine her in any way.

3)Maxwell and Monica are Kyle's cousins coming to stay with him while her Dad is looking for a home (No, I didn't expect you to know that from this chapter, consider it spoilers.)

4) Maxwell is very fond of Kyle, though she doesn't love him like a boyfriend nor is she paired with him. (COUSINS!!1!)


	2. Maxwell Falls into Trouble

Detention...

Thats right. Not even a week getting used to my new school and I have detention. Apprantly trying to figure out whether or not there is actual meat in the 'Surprise Meat Loaf' special in our lunches at school is a big no-no.

In my defense, there was no sign on the door that said "Stay out or you'll get detention." (Though the surprise about the meat loaf is very... surprising...)

So there I was, sitting in my desk in the very back row, practically about to fall asleep when I hear a loud crash. My head snaps up and I look around.

Those boys, Fanboy and Chum Chum were trying to tie strings around Mr. Mufflin's ankles and wrists when they knocked down some binders and a pencil cup. They had detention about a matter I didn't know about. I was shocked when Mr. Mufflin didn't wake up and see what they were doing. I wonder-

"What are you doing?"

"Ah!" Looking up from my journal, I saw Fanboy right in my face, "N-nothing! What are _you _doing? Arn't you worried he'll wake?"

"Naaahhhhh...." He said, confidently leaning against my desk and checking his nails, even though he was wearing gloves, "Ya see, When Mr. Mufflin falls asleep. He stays asleep. And the only time he'll wake up is when school starts tomorrow!"

I shut my journal, "Thats _odd_... "

"Yeah, I know!" Chum Chum glomped my shoulder, "We have even tried to wake him up while in detention, He just won't! Yay!" He began laughing.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "So, why are you guys here in the first place?"

"Glued chips to the walls. You?"

"Being nosy."

"You should learn to control that." Fanboy adviced. Chum Chum nodded.

My head fell to the desk and I laughed.

"You coming?"

I looked back up to see that they had quickly opened the window and were stepping out. Chum Chum was already out, but Fanboy was crounched on the window seal holding up the window with his hands, "What, you have something better to do?"

I glanced at my teacher, on the floor asleep mumbling something about retirement. I turned back to him, "I'm with you."

He let me leap out and we were off on some kind of adventure.

While running/walking down the sidewalk, Chum Chum was telling me all of their adventures involving Ice frostie monsters, vampires, super heros, my cousin Kyle, EVERYTHING under the sun and Fanboy was taking us to the 'most magical and awesome place of the century.'

Just as we appoached the 3rd block, he came up behind me and covered my eyes, making me jump.

"...T-that was more surprising then whats in the meat loaf..."

"Don't _worry_. I'm just gonna lead you inside first." He said.

I fidgeted alittle, _these guys are so touchy feely..._

Apprantly Fanboy wasn't looking where he was going and bashed my face into something, "Ahhh! Hey, watch it!" I stamped his foot.

"Ow! Ok! Open your eyes!" He released me and I did as I was told. I gazed around to take in the light blue atmosphere, shelfed items, and fish covered in lemon scented room.

"Wow. A 7/11. How magical."

"This isn't a 7/11!" Chum Chum shouted.

Fanboy put his hand on my opposite shoulder, "Its... Frosty's Mart!"

"Frosty's Mart!" Chum Chum cheered after him.

I sighed, and thought about saying something sarcastic, but I rethought. Its their special place, what had I to gain being rude?

"Ok. Frosty's Mart. Does it come with muffins?" I asked, walking around.

Fanboy and Chum Chum didn't pay attention to me, they were gathering different treats ranging from Frosty Freezies to Ice Monster Bon Bons.

They carried their over-sized catch to the counter where an uninterested, lanky teenager was standing, "..... You don't have the money for this..."

"Ha ha ha!" Fanboy laughed, "As it so _happens_, I do!" He pulled out some wadded bills from his undershorts and laid them on the counter. The employee grimaced and used a pencil to count them.

"Your down by 5..."

I pulled a 5 from my beanie, "Yo!" I slammed it on the table, right on top of the other bills.

Chum chum started cheering as if I did something impossibly and Fan Boy smiled, "Awesome! I knew you weren't a crabby cake!"

"...huh?"

Before he answered, they snatched the goodies and brought them to the back of the store, dragging me back with them.

"Me and Chum Chum here were wondering if you were grumpy because your lonely or grumpy just because." he stated, shoving a Frosty Freezie straw down his throat., "You _just _proved that your not grumpy at all!"

I blinked, sitting down where they had settled, "... Great!" I snatched a bon bon and tore it open.

"So when do you want to get fitted?" Chum Chum said between chomps.

"Fitted? Fitted for what?" I asked, stealing Fanboy's Freezie.

"Your super hero outfit! You saved us from going snack-less! You know how _important _an after noon snack is?" Fanboy shouted, "We practically almost died!"

I snickered and slurped, "Right... But I'm no super hero, I'm just Max."

"I think you should stick to the colors your wearing now. Darkish pink and black are the perfect colors for you!"

"And don't worry about your glasses! We know a guy who can make a mask that has lens over the eye holes!"

They chattered about how I was going to look while I froze, "...Why do I need this again?"

"Because your one of us now!" They said in unison.

I started choking on my Freezie, _what did I just get myself into?!_

_Author's Note_

Long, rambling, thats how I roll.

And yes, Maxwell is getting sucked in to Fanboy and Chum Chum's little world piece by piece. Against her will too. Yay!

P.s. I realize in both of these chapters, there might be spelling errors and such. Thing is, I do not care about them. You flame, your game. I know how to deal with people with flaming problems.


	3. Maxwell Falls Over

I boldly walked down the hallway, ignoring all the whispers and stares of other kids when my cousin Kyle pushed me into the lockers , making me jump.

"... I'm going to give you 2 minutes to explain why you are wearing that." Kyle glared, making me giggle nervously.

Thats right, I let the wonder boys place me in some kind of live-in comic book.

Except for my black converses, I traded in my black undershirt, dark pink over shirt, blue jeans and stripped beanie for something less normal.

I am now wearing a dark pink body suit with a black mask and gloves. ((I had refused the offering of using my undershorts for the outfit, it has been replaced with something similar with a speedo, but with out the tightness and the disgusting view)) And as a symbol, Its just basicly my face blacked out.

"I feel lovely." I put my hands on my hips, "What do you think?"

"I think you look like an imbecile."

"Your not the only one...." I sighed.

Frankly, I kinda liked my new appearance. I didn't feel so ignored any more, like I couldn't possibly be hidden behind Monica anymore. But being this different had its costs, like how the other students stared and avoided me, My Dad had wanted to check me in with a shrink, all sorts of things that I hadn't expected to happen, were happening.

Still, it was nice being noticed.

Kyle waved his hand, "So just _why _are you hanging out with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum?"

My nervous giggling suddenly subsided, I glared right back, "Maybe because I'm they're friend Kyle." I pushed him away, "And maybe I'm sick and tired of being ignored by you guys. Fanboy and Chum Chum may be thick, but they get the message faster than you or Monica ever did."

He blinked stunned. I knew excatly why. truth was, I _never_ would have talked to him or anyone else like that. I would sooner cut off my arms then try to start a fight or talk down to someone. He never would have suspected sharp words like that from me.

He quickly regain his stance, "I can't believe a relative of mine is actually willing to be this strange."

"Go suck an elf!" I yelled at him, stomping off.

Later that same day, I still stomping around the school. Only while in detention. Of course while playing with these guys I would get in trouble still, but atleast we were together in our hijinks. This morning's pole vaulting into the lunch's pudding ended in this afternoon's detention until 5:00 pm. The perfect place to vent as soon as Mr. Mufflin falls asleep.

When the room filled with his snores, I pushed my books off the desk and let my head smack against the hard wood surface, "Arrrrrggghhh!!"

I felt a hand on my back, then a pinch on the back of my neck, "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Fanboy said quickly, pulling his hand back, "I read some where that someone will be immediately happier when pinched. But I never learned _where_..." He rubbed his chin.

I sat back up and let my head fall back, giving a half-hearted laugh, "Thanks for trying..."

"Whats wrong?" Chum Chum asked, standing on top of my desk. Gosh, I would give anything to be his height, must be so easier to look so childish. "Are you bored or something?"

I moved in a way that made my head drop to my chest, "Nope, just irritated at my cousin and stuff..."

Fanboy shoke my shoulders, "Irritation causes your head to look dead Max!"

I was laughing while he shoke me until we heard a small cough at the door. We all looked up to see Monica standing in the door way.

"Maxwell, what is going on? Kyle is having a _fit _about something you said!" She said, balling for hands into fists.

I rolled my eyes, "He shouldn't. He's acting like such a baby then."

"Why are you talking about him that way!? You _love _your cousin, don't cha?"

I jumped from my desk, "Of course I do! But right now is not the time for this! I'm sorry if I'm mad that you guys have casted me off so quickly!"

Fanboy and Chum Chum shrunk into a corner as the fight began to boil over the pot.

"Casted you off?! What the heck does that mean?!"

"You need a dictionary now?! God, Your so blind some times!"

"Blind? Well, _excuse _me _Maxwell_, But I have no idea what the devil your talking about!"

I pressed on, "You and Kyle! You guys have been avoiding me just because I started hanging out with Fanboy and Chum Chum! And when I changed get-ups, you stopped talking to me all together! Some family members you are!" My eyes started to tear up, _am I really this upset about this?_

Monica paused for a moment, "You think... You think I have been avoiding you? Just because your wearing something different?"

She ran over and gave me a huge hug, so tight I didn't have enough air to even continue crying, "Your really goofy sometimes Max!"

I cocked my head, not understanding what she meant. I must have looked like a fool with my eyes wide and dribbling.

"I wanted to tell you after I had gotten better at it, but Kyle was teaching me to be a wizard in secret! I wasn't ignoring you, I was trying to _impress _you!"

I sniffed, ".... W-what?"

Loud sobs erupted from the corner where the two boys hid, we turned to see them collasped over themselves bawling and blowing their noses into snotty handkerchiefs.

"Thats so sad! Such a horrible misunderstanding!" Fanboy howled, "I could hardly handle it when Max started crying!"

Chum Chum piped in, "But atleast it had a happy ending!"

As they continued to weep, me and Monica faced each other and started to giggle to ourselves. Atleast Monica knows why I'm friends with them.

~Author's Note~

Don't be fooled with what Chum Chum said, this is not the complete happy ending for Maxwell. Its just the ending for this chapter. I am surprised with how many people are really reading this story. I didn't think it would be this popular. Thank you readers and review givers, I am writing on for you and only you.


	4. Maxwell Falls Through

So things have been alittle better lately.

Monica no longer trains in secret, letting me watch as she flings flowers and papers around with her new wand. (Do you know who expensive those things are?) Fanboy thinks its kinda cool to see a 'superhero' and a wizard hanging out. He says when he tries to hang out with Kyle, he shoves him away. Its not like what we have.

I just smile and rub his shoulder, I tell him its ok, Kyle can be a jerk.

Jerk is right.

Lets just say that after a week or two, a normal cousin would let a fight go and get on with his or her life. But Kyle is different, he cuddles and cradles his grunges with a passion unlike any other. There is nothing I can do to make him let it go, and right now that 'Go suck an Elf' comment didn't seem worth it.

Remember when I used to hug him out of no where? When he would rub my head and go on with his studing and I could sit by him and just read or write or what ever? I miss that, simple things like that, please never take them for granted.

Going home that friday was inner torment. I wouldn't be able to play with Fanboy and Chum Chum because Oz was taking them to a convention for the weekend. And Monica goes to bed early for beauty sleep around 8:30 or 9. Dad usually stays at the office. One lonely nights there is only one person I can talk to; Kyle. _Grand... _

Setting, its getting very late. I check my watch and it reads 12: 40. All the good girls and boys would be in bed, I'm not sleepy at all, I have been writing and drinking starbucks since 6 pm.

I roll the chair out from my desk and gaze around the small guest room. Good thing Kyle's parents let us stay here until we can find a home. But how far will we move next time? Last time we moved 2 states over, and the time before that we simply changed countys. I shoke my head, I don't want to think about moving.

I check my watch again, 12:41. I'm not getting any younger.

I creep out of the room, trying not to wake Monica up who was sound asleep on the queen sized bed. I wandered around the house until I reached Kyle's bed room and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled sound and something crashing before the door was swung open with an unamused Kyle standing in the way.

"Who's- Oh. Its just you..."

"Friendly..." I muttered, "Can we talk?"

He tried to yawn as if he didn't care, but it sounded awfully fake, "I'm studying at the moment, can't we do this later? Like in the morning?"

"Saturday morning? Do you know how hard it is to wake you?"

"Get in here." he sighed annoyed and grabbed my wrist, pulling me into his room, "What on earth do you want?"

"I want to end this. I used to be able to come into your room at 2 o'clock in the morning, _when you were sleeping, _and you wouldn't be this mad." I threw my arms out.

Kyle crossed his, "You know, Scrivener Elf heard that 'suck elf' remark and hasn't let me live it down yet."

I sat down on the foot of his bed, "He has issues then, it wasn't that bad."

"Don't get comfy." He sat back in his chair, resting his finger tips together, "I have things to do and I don't want you _bothering _me."

"Don't you see? I understand I yelled at you when you weren't doing anything wrong... except questioning me about my new outfit... But I don't want to fight anymore! I'm sorry, I'm _triple _sorry!" I fell out the bed and my glasses fell from my face.

I scrampled around, searching for them in the blur when clearity rushed back to my eyes. He shoved them back onto my mask, "You think I'm still mad at being yelled at? Gosh, your thick."

I screwed my face up, "Then what are you mad at?"

He walked back to his chair, sat, and spun around to face the mess of open books and papers, "I'm mad because you are hanging and messing around with that stupid Fanboy!"

My jaw dropped, "....So you _were _avoiding me before! You sleezeball!"

He shoke his head, "Atleast I'm not friends with a disgusting dork and his sidekick."

"Atleast I have some new friends!" I growled, "Ugh! This is not what I wanted to happen!" I stomped the floor hard.

Kyle spun back around fast, "What did you want to happen? For me to admit that your right and I'm wrong in being angry that your friends with my arch enemy? And to have this end in some kind of happy family result? Does this _seem _like the last chapter?"

I glared back at him, "Listen. I'll admit this. I screamed at you before, I'm sorry. But I'm not giving up my new friends just because you have problems with them. The first time I have been able to even _make _friends and you want me to simply forget about them?"

There was a long pause in the agrument, then Kyle spoke, "... You have an odd taste in friends..."

He rested his face in his hand, "Just promise me you won't ... you know..."

_Is this is way of saying I'm sorry. What a prideful little..._

"You know what?" I inched by his side, looking over his paperwork.

He swung around again and faced the desk, "You know... _Fall..._for Fanboy.. or Chum chum. Anything like that... "

"Huh?!" My face went bright red.

"I can't stand the thought of Fanboy coming over to my house and having dinner or something like that-"

"S-shut up!!" I hide my face again and he started laughing.

_Author's Note_

I'm planning to end the angsty chapters here. Maxwell has gotten through to Kyle now, hasn't she?

Big things to come in the next chapters. Hopefully an exciting concluding, yay!


	5. Maxwell Falls Softly Pt 1

"Your really lucky Max." Fanboy said suddenly as we watched Chum Chum chase a seagull off in the parking lot of the Frosty Mart, "You actually got Kyle to like you again. It seems no matter what I do Kyle will never be nice to me... Woah! Look how shiny that nickel is!"

That one comment lead up to the series of events that I presenting to you now, and I honestly want your opinion, am I truly _lucky_?

Walking home after school lead to many detours because when my mind wanted to wander, my legs wanted to follow. I couldn't help but to think constantly on what Fanboy had said yesterday, he look really down about it, until he saw the nickel of course...

_Maybe I should try to show Kyle that Fanboy is actually not as bad as he claims he is? _I thought with my eyes glued to the ground, _but how? I just got off thin ice with him in the first place, I don't want to mess anything up..._

_**Thump! CRASH!!**_

"Hey! Hey Maxwell! Yo! Are you ok?" My eyes flickered open and a blurry, large figure came into my view. I screamed until my glasses were shoved back in my face, revealing the figure as Oz.

I sighed my relief, "I thought you were death!"

"Hardly..." He snickered, "But I might as well have been if you wouldn't have woken up." He wiped his forehead, "Now, if you can please help...?"

I glanced at the ground and a pile of comics, DVDS, and the contents of my backpack were laying on the sidewalk, "Oh! Of course Oz!"

We quickly found out that, with the way my papers were 'organized', it would impossible to find out what was mine and what was his before the rain.

"R-rain?!" I looked up to see the dark clouds, "How did I not see that?!"

Oz made 2 stacks of papers/comics and handed my one, "What could one be _possibly _thinking so intensily about that you couldn't see that? Thats bigger than Eggman's flagship from _Sonic X_!"

I cradled the bundle and we started walking, "Well, I guess I was thinking about what Fanboy said Sunday when we were playing Van Helsings and Vampires."

"Hmm, What did he say?" He asked, looking more focused on the comic on top of his pile then what I had to say.

I pressed on anyway, "Well, he was like 'Max, your so lucky Kyle likes you again and I wish I could make him like me.' But you know... He said it differently... I never remember Sundays correctly."

Oz nodded, "Sundays, so many brain frying waves from the Tv and Xbox, I never remember them either."

I giggled, "Ok, so what should I do?"

"Turn off the Tv."

"Thats... not what I meant."

"Well," He looked down at me, "Its not like this is two girls here. I mean, girly girls can meet other girlish girly girls and immediatly be girly girlish girl girl friends. Thats how girls work.(What?) But this is two _guys._ Guys are more stand offish, if you understand what I mean."

"Thats actually the only part I undertood out of that whole sentence." I said, "But Fanboy seems to really want to be Kyle's friend. And I can't just leave him out in the cold."

"But its humid outside, its normally like this before it rains."

I smacked my face into the top of the stack, "Your not understanding this at all, are you?"

More weight suddenly landed on the top of stack and the pile hit the ground, still standing tall, with my crushed hands underneath. Oz had put his stack on mine to open the door to his comic shop.

"Your gonna have to build up some strenght if your going to be a super hero kid..."

I grunted picking up the stack, "Just hold ...it open... _Please!_"

Using his back, he did the favor as I struggled to lug the junk inside before the first raindrops would stain the papers. I dropped it on the hardwood floor and let it scatter.

He shurgged and shut the door, "I suppose it wouldn't matter if it was set down _neatly _anyway."

"Quiet you." I started going through the pile and picking through what was work due tomorrow and what was _Spider Man issue 3_, "Can I stay here until the rain stops?"

"I guess. As long as you don't mess with the goat." He said, sitting down next to the pile and picking up DVD cases.

I plucked my journal out of the heap and ran my fingers over it, "So, what should I do about Fanboy and Kyle? All Fanboy is doing is being nice and Kyle is not having it. And he honestly seems like he wants to be friends."

He rested a few comic books on my head, "Its not something for you to decide. Your being nosy."

"Am not, I'm being _helpful._" I ramaged through the remains of the pile and made sure all of my belongings were out, "I just don't know how to make Fanboy happy when it comes to Kyle..."

"Make him read this." He showed me this flowery colored book with the words 'Yaoi' on the front, "That might bring them closer."

"Why do you even _have _one of those!?" I jumped up and tried to smack the book out of his hands, but he held tight.

He laughed, "Seriously, you'll need to lay off those Ice Monsters Bon Bons if your going to be a super hero."

_... Thats it!_

"Oz! Your a genius!" I gave him a hug, making him fall back.

Before he could say anything else, I snatched my backpack and ran out of the store, ingoring the rain as it soaked me to the bone.

_Author's Note_

This is Part. 1 of this chapter. And I'm sorry for my long absence, I was on haitus from writing to help around my house.

As you can see, Maxwell is starting to let her personailty flow through. She used to be very 2D, but now I feel like her temper, her nosyness, and her loyality are coming together. Even though she is a complete victim half the time, she is becoming more of a character to me.

Thanks for reading and waiting for me, I promise not to disappoint you.


	6. Maxwell Falls Softly Pt 2

_Alittle closer.... Alittle closer..._

"And we are here!" I stood infront of the sign with my arms high above my head.

"... _Oh boy." _Kyle slouched, "The Ice Monster festival. Let me find a container for my joy..."

Yep. My grand master plan to make Kyle and Fanboy friends from all sides included the run down carnival that came by once a year. Currently known as-

"But the Ice Monster festival is... Glorious!" I improved, with my arms still out.

He sighed, "...No, no it isn't."

"Isn't this your first festival?"

"Arn't your arms getting tired?"

I let them swing to the ground, "I'll play for your ticket?"

He walked past me, "Deal."

I sighed and followed after him. Part one of the plan was to just get Kyle in the place. I was going to meet Fanboy and Chum Chum inside, who weren't in on the plan. Then some how... I was going to keep us four together. I have a feeling this is going to be easier said then done.

Once it was our (my) turn to pay, I slapped down 10 dollars on the counter, "5 bucks a ticket? This better be worth it."

the larger tennager glared at me from over his video game, "Quiet or I'll chomp you."

"I'm shivering. Gimme the ticket."

He handed me the ticket, (Crunching my hand in the trade off) and went back to his game as we walked inside the rusty gates.

Kyle toke his ticket, "Why did you harass the ticket teller? He was huge."

'I don't like Boog. He's a jerk." I rubbed my red, numb hand and grimaced.

"Moron."

"Hey guys!!!" Monica jumped on Kyle's back from out of the blue, "I'm here!"

Monica gave Kyle the tightest hug in the history of hugs. And by the time he was able to breathe again, I had spotted Fanboy and Chum Chum near the Mirror fun house.

I turned back to the others, "Uh, guys! I'm gonna... gonna go to the bathroom! I'll be right back!"

I bolted off, not letting either of them say a word. I hide behind the booths until they wandered off, then got inched my way over to where Fanboy and Chum Chum were... were...

Were not.

"Hey! Where'd they go?!" I said out loud to myself. I looked to the left and saw more people pouring into the park. I looked to right and saw screaming people on the Tilt-a-Whirl. But no where could I look that would reveal the location of the most important people in my plan.

"There you is!" I felt something grab the back of my collar and choke me tightly, "I've been looking for you..."

"B--... B--...Bo--!!!"

He lefted me up high into the air and I felt more pressure on my neck than ever before, "A-... A--!"

"Not so chatty now? Are you punk!?" I heard Boog's laughter as I desperately tried to breathe.

I raised my hands to his arm, lefted myself up and bite down hard.

I heard a scream and as soon he dropped me, I hit the ground running. I ran blindly, taking in sweet air before I bumped into someone.

"There you are!"

I hid my head and prepared for the worse, but he only grabbed my wrist, "We have been looking for you. Monica wants to go into the Mirror FunHouse."

Looking up, I saw Kyle and smiled, "Take me anywhere!"

"Then come on!" He led me inside the poorly made building and I followed gladly with an exhausted smile on my face.

As we walked through the entrance, a cool breeze flowed over the back of my neck. I stopped to rub it. It felt so good to have a chill when you almost were choked to death. When I looked back up, Kyle and Monica were gone.

"...G-guys?"

I pressed on slowly, looking around. The floor was barely visible through the fog on the floor that the machine were pumping out a mile a minute. I could the muffled voices of the people on the outside, which made me shiver when I though about how alone I was in the maze.

I came to a fork in the mirror hallway and I tried to listen and see if I could hear Kyle or Monica. I didn't. I looked into the mirror and sighed.

Was that a giggle? I swiftly turned around and saw a shadow. It disappeared the minute my eyes focused on it, "W-who's there? Kyle?!"

Another giggle and I looked the other way, "M-Monica? This isn't funny!"

**BOO!!!**

"AHH!!" I bolted down the nearest hall way, screaming all the way until I smashed headfirst into a mirror. I fell back and landed on the floor.

"Max! We finally found you!" A familiar cheerful voice sang out.

"Chum Chum!?" I glanced up to see his face just in time before some one swwoped down and picked me up by my sides.

"We found Maxwell! YAAAYYYY!!" Fanboy spun me around in circles until I was dizzy.

When he finally stopped, he nuzzled his chin on the top of my head while I waited for the room and the millions of me to stop spinning.

_Eh, huummmmm...?_

All 3 of us looked up to see Kyle with a giggling Monica behind his back.

"Put the cousin _down_, Fanboy..." He glared.

"No, wait, Kyle!" I stumbled out of Fanboy's grasp, "We were just playing!"

"I thought you said you didn't like him!"

My jaw dropped, "... What?"

A sudden deep laughter erupted through the maze and we all looked around. A mirror was smashed to bits due to his dramatic entrance.

Yep, I'm talking about Boog.

"You little dweep! Think you could just bite me and run off!?" He stomped over to me and towered over me easily, "You coward!"

I shunk back into the wall and whinced, "Its your fault for trying to choke me..." I mustered out.

"Hey! Boog!"

He turned around just in time to have Chum Chum swing onto his face and lanch on.

A mixture of his laughter and Boog's screaming flooded the maze as someone grabbed my hand and ran me out. Everyone but them raced out of the building like it was on fire.

When we found the exit, we rolled out and stumbled to our knees, sitting on the cool grassy ground.

"Is he following us?!" "Hey, are you ok?!" "Where's my wand, Where's my wand?!" "Right here Kyle!" "Thanks Fanboy." "Monica! Chum Chum's still in there!"

"No I'm not! I'm here!"

We turned to see him smiling and his arms out, "... Hi guys!"

Fanboy leaped over and hugged him tightly, I was the second and Monica the third. Kyle didn't budge.

"Ok, ok, enough mushy hug time. I'm starving, I guess running for your life would do that to a person. Any one else hungry?" Kyle stood up, putting his hands on his hips.

Fanboy and I let go of Chum Chum to nod our heads. Monica was still hugging him tightly where he started drooling and blushing.

We wandered away from our resting spot to order junk food and soda from Lenny (Who was not amused to find out that his co-worker was now possibly out rampaging some where) who was serving his shift at the booth.

We sat around the side of the booth and ate our treats, laughing about what we did and talking about how we need to watch out for the loose Boog. Chum Chum was drooling over my twin sister and she was giggling at his droopy face. Fanboy shared his curly fries with Kyle and he actually laughed at one of his jokes. I was in awe. It worked?! And I only had to almost kill myself in the process?!

"Hey guys, why did you help me in the first place?" I asked, looking up from my frosted freezey, "You didn't even know why he was mad at me..."

Fanboy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and looked smug, "Because a friend in need is a friend indeed!"

Kyle glowered at him, "Indeed, hands off my cousin brute..."

"Like we would just let you get crushed." Monica laughed, using her finger to shut Chum Chum's mouth.

I paused for a moment, rubbing the sides of my drink, "Well, ok then. Thanks. Thanks alot."

We spent the rest of the night snacking, riding rides, daring each other to ride the Tilt-a-Whirl, and watching Kyle puke in a trash can afterwards.

You know, I actually think I am lucky.

I finished writing that journal entry sometime around early 9:00 am the next morning. Coming home late from all the fun had left us so tired we just collasped in our beds.

I woke up early, wrote, and walked down stairs to see Monica and my father sitting around the kitchen table.

"D-Dad?" I yawned, "Monica? Whats going on?"

Monica stood up from her chair and smiled, "Dad's finally found us a house! He says we'll be packing up tonight and moving first thing tomorrow!"

"Thats right Mony. but _I _wanted to tell her...?" Dad chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee.

My heart stopped, "...W-...Wha-"

"Isn't it great?! We'll finally have our own house!"

_Author's Note_

Next to last chapter. I'm glad its going the way I planned it. Sorry about how long this one was. I supposed lack of writing made me alittle typish. (New word)

I hoped you guys liked this chapter, it toke forever to think up. And I'm mentally exhausted...plus with a TAKS test tomorrow, I propably shouldn't have written today at all. But I must obey. I'm a good girl :D *Is secretly planning world domination*


	7. Maxwell Falls Down

I sat on the park swings, letting my feet trail around as I pondered.

_No, not yet. Not yet. I just started making friends. It can't be so soon. Moving already after only 3 months? Thats a new low, I'm sure..._

Recalling the events of that morning, I regreted how I acted, even though it was propably completely fair at this point.

I didn't let Monica begin to talk about how excited she was. I just bolted from the room and out the front door. I had to give up everything before for my father's job, this wasn't new and I was used to it.

But here I had really met people who understood me, who didn't think I was just the strange quiet kid in the back who wrote all the time and would up and move suddenly. I had been to over 10 different schools in my small life time, I didn't make friends easily. But Fanboy and Chum Chum had spoke to me first and let me in so quickly that it didn't matter.

My mask began to feel wet, so I pulled it back. When did I start crying? I rubbed my eyes and rested my face in my hands.

_I shouldn't have made friends anyway. I mean, if I was going to just leave them like this. I should have just ignored them._

I spent the rest of the day walking around town with my mask and glasses covering my red swollen eyes. I didn't go to Oz's place or to the Frosy Mart in fear that I would see someone I knew and breakdown. I just walked.

After I came out of my stomper, I checked my watch; 3:39 pm.

I turned back and started towards my house. There had to be some way that I wouldn't have to move again. Maybe I could live with Kyle? No, his parents don't like the fact I'm not a wizard. Live with Fanboy? Propably not, Kyle would kill me. Plus it would be weird living with just two guys.

By the time I made it back home I had finished my new plan. I snuck into my room (Which was a feat, considering I had to climb a tree just to reach the second floor) and retrived some important supplies.

I stuffed my raggy old napsack full of pencils, 2 pairs of outfits, my journal, and other things until it was packed and climbed back out.

You get a million dollars if you think I'm runnning away.

I shuffled to the nearby forest and looked for something near and dear to my heart. The old Treehouse me, monica, and Kyle used to play in when we were younger.

I haven't seen it in years, and it was quite clear no one else had either. It was in shambles. The roof and base had fallen in on it self, making it look like something Eeyore would use. It was dusty with alot of twigs and leaves on the top, but it smelled sweet with old wood and memories.

I sat my napsack inside and rubbed the top, dusting off some of the branches.

_The perfect hide out for now..._

I bent over and sat myself inside. Pulling my legs closer to me and resting my head on my knees, I thought about what I was doing.

_Monica, Kyle and Dad will be worried. And The others certainly won't like it. But it doesn't matter to me anymore._

I placed my hand on the wooden ceiling.

_This place has stayed in one spot forever. Its never had to move, never had to say goodbye to friends over hundred times. Its been in one spot. Why couldn't I be like that?_

I started crying again, "Its not fair..."

I don't know how long I was under the ruin of the treehouse, but I heard something shuffling in the woods that made me wake up with a jolt.

Keeping quiet, I pulled myself behind the tree and peered out to see who it was.

It was my father, out in the forest and looking for me no doubt.

I squeaked and snuck around to the other side of the tree.

"Maxwell?"

I toke off in the opposite direction, not looking back at him.

"Maxwell! No! Come back!" I heard his heavy steps chase after me, which made me speed up.

_No! I don't want to leave! I'm tired of it! Why can't I have a normal life?!_

"Slow down! We need to talk!"

"No! No No No **NO**!!"

I slipped in a patch of wet leaves and hit the ground hard. I felt twigs tear at my flesh and I whinced.

He caught up to me and picked me up, "Maxwell, why on Earth are you doing this? I expected better out of you."

"I don't want to move!" I burst into tears, pouring over my cheeks and stinging my new cuts, "Please Dad! No more! I don't want to have to leave Fanboy! And Chum Chum would miss Monica and I'm sure Kyle would hate it. No more, I want to have teachers remember my name and friends and a familiar room and- and-" I couldn't breathe fast enough to talk any longer, so I sunk in his grasp, sobbing loudly and trying to catch my breath.

He sat down on the grass and held me, "No, no more. I'm sorry, you don't get it. We arn't _really _moving away like all those other times. Calm down Max, calm down." He cooed.

I sniffed and being to out-of-air to talk, I gave him a watery questionable look.

"You see, I got us a house near here. We can move in and you can go to the same school here and see your little buddies every day. We don't have to move around anymore, I promise Maxwell."

"W-we don't? You promise?" I wheezed, trying my hardest to stop crying.

He chuckled and smiled, "Yes. I promise. I _pinky _promise."

He held up his pinky and wiggled it. I wrapped my own around his and giggled slightly before I sneezed.

"A cold? Thats what you get when you sleep out in the woods."

"I've been here over night?!" I sneezed again.

_Author's Note_

Ok, I lied. **THIS** is the second to last one. I'm sick and tired of writing sad chapters, this should be the last sad chapter.

P.S.

Don't think once I finish the main story that Maxwell and Monica don't get anymore stories. Every now and then I will try to post little random stories and drabbles on they're wacky adventures and hijinks. And I'm even trying to think up a future story that shows where they are in they're senior years.


	8. Maxwell Lands

I ran down the hall faster than I ever had before.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm _so _late!" I skidded a corner and drove into my class, right into Kyle's chest.

"Maxwell! Watch where your going for once!" He complained, gripping my shoulders.

I panted heavily and my head drooped, "Sorry... I didn't want to be late..."

He gave me a half hearted smile and shoke his head before I was hal tackled, half glomped by two bawling and clingy lunatics.

"_Maxwell! Your back! I thought you ran away forever!" _Chum Chum teared into my back, soaking my cape, "_I'm so glad your back!"_

Fanboy had me by the front, hugging me so tight that my arms were bent in on themselves, "_Please don't ever do that again! Please!"_

I pushed against his chest, trying to get a breathe or two in while saying, "I promise! I promise!"

"You slobs get off her right this instance!" Kyle shouted, stomping the floor and threatening to cast out a curse with his wand.

They backed away from me slowly, nervously giggling and chuckling.

I rolled my eyes, "Its no big deal if they hug me cuz..." I sighed.

"Well, its a bloody big one to me!" He pouted.

"**I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU WALKING IN HERE AND GETTING EVERYONE OFF TOPIC MAXWELL!! TAKE YOUR SEATS!!**" Roared Mr. Mufflin, who was so made I could see the fumes coming out of his ears.

We scrambled back to our desks. I sat next to Monica, who was still laughing at the scene we had created in the front of the room.

Half way during the lesson, a note fell on my desk. I read it to myself quietly, hiding it from the teacher.

_Hey, Sorry about happened. Are you ok? _

I scribbled down my answered and threw it back.

_I'll be fine. _

_I promise._

_Author's Note_

ENDING!!! Last chapter! *sips tea* I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry it was so small, and for the really mushy ending, but I didn't want a long ending. Short, sweet, and to the point. The End.


End file.
